best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"A Brand New Day" by J-Hope
A Brand New Day is a song by J-Hope & V of BTS featuring Zara Larsson. It was released on June 14th, 2019 as a single for BTS World OST Soundtrack. Lyrics Romanized museoumgwa duryeoum da hechyeo naa gal su isseulkka? chwemyeone chwihan deut nareul jabadanggyeo ikkeureosseo mueongae hollin deut nae ane moksorireul deutge dwaesseo dachi anado seonmyeonghan miraeye papyeon saeroun segye kkume munjangi nal gamssa nareul chajeun nare (A brand new day) biche gyedaneul ollaga kkumeul kkudeon sungan (We know the world) sesange nal boyeojwo Oh I can be there yeah I’ll be there be there for you I know you got them big dreams too You can show me yours if you want to They’re beautiful We can look at them for hours Surrender to their power I see new worlds these visions they burn inside of me Just out of touch but still close enough to be part of me I’ll be there when the day comes (A brand new day) Head up in that sunlight baby I’ll be there when the day comes (We know the world) Show the world just who I can be na museowodo an sugyeosseo na duryeowodo geunyang dallyeosseo naneun nal mideotgie pibbak giroedo Going ma way nadaun seontaek (I heard) keojineun moksori gippeume sumsori sungan neukkyeosseo nan kkumeul irul georan geol I’ll be there when the day comes (A brand new day) Head up in that sunlight baby I’ll be there when the day comes (We know the world) Show the world just who I can be museoumgwa duryeoum da hechyeo naa gal su isseulkka? museoumgwa duryeoum da hechyeo naa gal su isseulkka? Hangul 무서움과 두려움 다 헤쳐 나아 갈 수 있을까? 최면에 취한 듯 나를 잡아당겨 이끌었어 무언가에 홀린 듯 내 안의 목소리를 듣게 됐어 닿지 않아도 선명한 미래의 파편 새로운 세계 꿈의 문장이 날 감싸 나를 찾은 날에 (A brand new day) 빛의 계단을 올라가 꿈을 꾸던 순간 (We know the world) 세상에 날 보여줘 Oh I can be there yeah I’ll be there be there for you I know you got them big dreams too You can show me yours if you want to They’re beautiful We can look at them for hours Surrender to their power I see new worlds these visions they burn inside of me Just out of touch but still close enough to be part of me I’ll be there when the day comes (A brand new day) Head up in that sunlight baby I’ll be there when the day comes (We know the world) Show the world just who I can be 나 무서워도 안 숙였어 나 두려워도 그냥 달렸어 나는 날 믿었기에 핍박 기로에도 Going ma way 나다운 선택 (I heard) 커지는 목소리 기쁨의 숨소리 순간 느꼈어 난 꿈을 이룰 거란 걸 I’ll be there when the day comes (A brand new day) Head up in that sunlight baby I’ll be there when the day comes (We know the world) Show the world just who I can be 무서움과 두려움 다 헤쳐 나아 갈 수 있을까? 무서움과 두려움 다 헤쳐 나아 갈 수 있을까? English Fear and terror Will I be able to overcome? As if I was hypnotized Something pulled me As if I was bewitched I heard the voice inside I can’t reach it but it’s so clear, the fragments of the future A new world, a new dream wraps around me I found myself today (A brand new day) Climbing the stairs of light The moment I dreamed of (We know the world) I’ll show myself to the world Oh I can be there yeah I’ll be there be there for you I know you got them big dreams too You can show me yours if you want to They’re beautiful We can look at them for hours Surrender to their power I see new worlds these visions they burn inside of me Just out of touch but still close enough to be part of me I’ll be there when the day comes (A brand new day) Head up in that sunlight baby I’ll be there when the day comes (We know the world) Show the world just who I can be Even when I was scared, I didn’t bow out Even when I was scared, I kept running Because I believed in myself even during the persecution Going ma way, it’s the best decision (I heard) Voices getting louder, the sound of joy I felt it for a moment That my dreams will come true I’ll be there when the day comes (A brand new day) Head up in that sunlight baby I’ll be there when the day comes (We know the world) Show the world just who I can be Fear and terror Will I be able to overcome? Fear and terror Will I be able to overcome? Why It Rocks #The music is great. #J-Hope, V, and Zara Larsson sing well together. Bad Qualities #The song is overrated. Category:2010s Category:K-Pop Category:BTS Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Foreign-language